The Brave Longneck Scheme
"The Brave Longneck Scheme" is the sixth episode of the animated children's series The Land Before Time. It originally aired on February 9th, 2007. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Nika Futterman as Ali *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Longneck *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Longneck *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Jessica Walter as the Old One Plot Littlefoot and Cera take a short-cut along a steep hill, and at the bottom they see a familiar longneck herd. Realizing it is Ali's herd, they rush to meet with Ali. However, as they approach her, a young male longneck named Rhett shows up, telling them that Ali is his friend, and no one else's. They inquire to Ali about Rhett, and she explains that he does not like being around children he doesn't know. She tells them that she is friends with him because of his bravery; he has protected his herd - who merged with hers a while back - from Sharpteeth in the past. , making his entrance when Cera inquires who he is.]] Littlefoot and Cera do not believe these stories; especially when Ali admits that Rhett's powerful defeats of Sharpteeth all happened before they met, and decide to prove to her that the stories are lies. Cera gets an idea to have Chomper act like a predatory Sharptooth in front of Rhett and Ali, on the consensus that Rhett would likely be frightened away. After several unsuccessful sessions, the group is able to act out a believable Sharptooth attack, upon which seeing, Rhett runs away in terror. The others explain to Ali that Chomper is in fact nice to herbivorous creatures, and invite Ali to play. Rhett, in the meantime, informs the herd of a vicious Sharptooth in the Great Valley, whereupon when they find Chomper they chase him. Eventually they corner Chomper, and as the Old One, the herd's leader, is about to do away with him, he tearfully begs her not to hurt him. The adults, not previously believing that Sharpteeth could speak, are distracted long enough that the children can catch up with them and explain the situation. The Old One becomes angry with Rhett upon learning that he was deceiving Ali, and warns the children about the dangers of trickery. As she makes peace with Chomper and leaves, Rhett apologizes to the other children. They then play together. Songs *We Need a Plan *Friends For Dinner Trivia * This is the second appearance of Ali and the Old One. They are voiced by Nika Futterman and Jessica Walter respectively. * Ali and her herd meet Chomper and Ruby for the first time. * One of four episodes on the Good Times & Good Friends DVD. *It is implied by the longneck's herd's initial behaviour towards Chomper, that the herbivorous characters treat a sharptooth of any age with deadly force. *Elizabeth Daily (a.k.a. E.G. Daily), who voiced Rhett in this episode, was also the voices of Tommy Pickles on Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Buttercup on The PowerPuff Girls, Babe in Babe: Pig in the City, also released by Universal, Baby Mumble in Happy Feet, Froggy in The Little Rascals, also produced by Universal and Amblin, and Lorenzo Odone in some shots of Lorenzo's Oil, also released by Universal. Quotes :Cera: (After everyone runs around laughing) Guys, you are supposed to be scared. And Chomper, you are supposed to be scary. :Petrie: (about Chomper) He hungry! Me scared! :Ducky: I am even more scarededed! :Chomper: (Tearfully) Please...don't hurt me. :Old One: (Gasps) A talking sharptooth? I've never heard of such a thing! :Several Longnecks: What? The sharptooth can speak? How could that be? :Angry Longneck: He's a sharptooth! Who cares if he talks?! Let's get rid of him! (Chomper gasps) :Old One: I suppose we must... Category:Land Before Time Episodes